


you’re the apple of my eye (but not your awful jokes)

by salt_over_papercuts



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awful apple puns, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I learned Hughes was 29 in the series and I couldn't believe it, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, So I had to make them older to make them daddier, They're like mid/late thirties here, apple picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt_over_papercuts/pseuds/salt_over_papercuts
Summary: “Because this is what happiness is. A kiss before you wake up, a cup of coffee that doesn’t burn your tongue. Food that you like, prepared just right. Spending time with your loved ones.”100% pure, raw, organic domestic fluff
Relationships: Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	you’re the apple of my eye (but not your awful jokes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1000cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000cookies/gifts).



> happy birthday to you! i hope you like this little piece. i tried to pour all my affection into it. it's being so long since i even thought about fmab so i hope i was able to write something that feels right to you.

Waking up relaxed and comfortable wasn’t something that happened often to Roy. Sadly. He loved his job, but the hours were long and the stress was high. So the overtime piled up on him without realizing and then he had to be told to eat because he forgot when his last meal was.

But not today.

Today was Sunday. And Roy slept well. And he was feeling okay for once. No aching joints or sore muscles. (He wasn’t getting any younger). Or at the very least, they were aching and sore for all the right reasons. He let himself enjoy the bright light of the sun that warmed the bed just a little bit too hot, stretching like a lazy housecat. Enjoy the soft sheets that smelled like home.

His stomach grumbled a horrible sound that almost embarrassed him. Alright, up. Time to eat breakfast.

By the scent, he could tell that Hughes had already prepared coffee. Roy could also smell something good was cooking. He tried to stay quiet to watch him for a bit, but as soon as he put his feet into the kitchen, Hughes turned towards him with a big smile.

“Good morning!” he said cheerfully, giving him a mug.

“Morning,” Roy took a sip. A little milk, a little sugar. Just like he liked it. “Why didn’t you wake me up so we could cook together?”

Hughes giggled, and Roy shouldn’t think a grown-ass man giggling is cute, but it was. It was very cute.

“You looked so relaxed, I couldn’t bring myself to do it!”

“Hmm…” Hughes wasn’t wrong, but Roy would have liked to wake up together and help him clean the house a little bit today despite knowing he would be half-dead tomorrow. Hughes worked too. And the house was a little messy. There were letters all over the table and they had to sweep the floor. He wanted to help, even if tiredness seeped in his weary bones, and not feel like he was the only one being spoiled.

“Aw! Don’t pout! It took me less than an hour,” Hughes laughed, ruffling his hair. “C’mon, help me put the plates on the table!”

Cutlery, plates and food were passed and put in place as they worked in quiet harmony, the chit-chat growing as Roy felt more and more awake. They had a light breakfast in preparation of the day, just some toasts and eggs with fresh fruits.

“Gracia said she’s coming by soon.” Roy remembered, between two bites. “Did you get to clean Elicia’s room?”

Hughes nodded. “I missed her so much,” he whined.

“Pfft. She just left for two weeks.” Roy mocked him lightly.

“Yeah but it’s so long when they’re so young. Maybe she doesn’t even remember us anymore.”

“She’s almost 9! She just went on vacation!”

As they laughed, someone knocked on the door. Both of them rose and washed their hands, Hughes rushing for the door right after.

“Sweetie!”

Elicia and Gracia looked a little tanned from the time they obviously spent under the sun these last days.

“Daddy!” Elicia rushed into Hughes’s arms, hugging him tight. When she let go of him, her eyes went bright as she rushed into his arms. “Royyyyyyyy!”

Trust a child to be absolutely overflowing with energy after a trip. Elicia’s skin felt warm into his arms and she still smelled like the fresh air of the ocean. Roy missed her a lot, even if he didn’t say so. Hughes would totally call him a sap if he knew.

They let them into the house, sharing news with Gracia as Elicia went to put her things in her room. She told them all about the different things the two of them did while in the South. The places that they visited, the food they ate. She told them that Elicia tried a lot of new things without fear, sounding proud. Before leaving, she hugged her daughter tight and kissed her cheek, then hugged both of them and left.

“Elicia, are you hungry?” Roy asked.

“Hmm, not really. We ate before we left Mom’s house.”

“Okay. Are you excited to go apple picking?” Roy was excited for sure. Free time? Seeing places that weren’t his workplace or his house? Luxuries he appreciated because they were few and far between.

Elicia raised her arms. “Yeah!”

“I think you mean… **apple-solutely**!” Hughes added, holding his daughter high. Roy could feel himself grimace. God, those awful dad puns. They really got worse and worse with age.

————

The sun was warm and the sky bright blue. Almost cliché, too good to be true. They decided to go a little further away, using Roy’s car for the ride. The air had made all their hairs stick out in wild directions, but they couldn’t bring themselves to close the windows. 

As they arrived at the orchard, they could see that there were a lot of people, but not so much as to make it annoying. The day was beautiful, so it was inevitable really. They lined up for a bag like the other families there, waiting for their turn to go hunting for the freshest, juiciest, and shiniest of fruits.

When they were set, Elicia went running in-between the trees, laughing and yelling at Hughes running behind her. Roy walked leisurely to join them, enjoying the breeze, the blinding midday sun, the laughs from the people surrounding them. As they reunited, Hughes was holding Elicia steady over the wooden ladder. Elicia was frowning, trying to reach a beautifully scarlet apple that was just a little too far.

“You have to be careful, Elicia! You have to **apple-ly** yourself to the task.”

That one sucked. Roy hissed, cringing.

“Hey,” Hughes retorted. “Stop hating on my puns.”

Roy only shrugged. “Then make better ones.”

“Excuse me. I think these puns are totally **applepriate** for the occasion.”

Roy looked at him. Nose raised high. So proud of him. He wanted to kiss him, or maybe give him a light concussion. 

So he approached, holding tight onto the ladder, turning his head left and up, up, up until soft skin met soft skin and pure joy ran through his heart, his core and his veins. Because this is what happiness is. A kiss before you wake up, a cup of coffee that doesn’t burn your tongue. Food that you like, prepared just right. Spending time with your loved ones.

Elicia was laughing above them, bright apple in her hands, ready to jump between their arms.

She chose Roy, spending just a little while hugging him hard. Roy could tell she missed him. And he missed her as well, so much it was difficult to believe. She grew into his heart as quiet and unassuming as Hughes until he was surprised by the place they had inside. He was happy it was the three of them again.

Hughes circled an arm around his waist, kissing the crown of his head. It was a little hard to move between the three like this.

“And they lived **apple-ly** ever after,” he whispered in his ears and Roy grimaced. God, he could _hear_ him smirk.

Okay. That was enough. He was definitely catching an elbow in the ribs now.

Afterall, Roy and Elicia could always nurse him back to health between two homemade apple pies tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i have never written fic for fmab so if you enjoyed please let me know!  
> thank you [ kiki ](https://twitter.com/Shoutos_Boots)and [ ryme](https://twitter.com/Oothisisbad) for beta-ing this!
> 
> my twitter is [ here!](https://twitter.com/Katsukis_Boots)


End file.
